Going Through One's Mind
by FlameSkull
Summary: One day Christopher Thornton and his best friend Divine Carter were walking home from school, when Divine suddenly gets hit by a car out of nowhere. Christopher soon goes on a great journey trying to bring Divine out of his coma. What happens when Slender suddenly starts trying to interfere with his journey?


**A/N: I hope you guys or girls enjoy my new story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
How Did It Happen  
**

It was Monday. My brother Jermaine had just woken me up to get ready to go to school. I had media on Mondays at 9 o' clock so put my flash drive in my coat pocket. As I was packing my book bag, my sister Terra called out to me, "Christopher! Are you almost ready? It's 7:10." I replied back as I brushed my teeth and hurried out the door with Terra. We got my best friend, Divine Carter from downstairs and got dropped off by Divine's mother, Renita. After breakfast, Terra and I have to go out side and wait for our homeroom teacher. My homeroom teacher is Mrs. Sundwall. Terra is in an program called STEM. So she don't have a homeroom teacher. While I'm at my locker I talk to my second most closest friend, Jason Oliver.

As we enter the classroom, we always do Mountain Math in the morning. I'm always good at Math, but my rival is always trying to become better than me in anyway she can find. And her name is Ne'veah. While I'm reading my Harry Potter book, Jason taps me on the shoulder. "Hey Christopher, how was your weekend over at Six Flags Great America?" Jason asked. "Okay I guess." I said. "Anyway, my mom brought me a flash drive for media today!" Jason said full of glee. "Awesome! Let's see it." I replied. Jason pulled out a small green flash drive like mines. As we continue to talk, Mrs. Sundwall said to line up to get ready for media. The media teacher name is Mr. Presvento. Mr. Presvento is super strict and don't play around. If you get in trouble once, he'll make you sit in thee back and give you an F for day.

As I walked to my usual computer seat and started to continued on doing the lesson. The lesson is to practice on our typing. Mr. Presvento aid I am good when it comes to typing. I also checked out a Harry Potter book from him because his class is in the library. After media, we have computer class. I'm like the smartest when it come to computers. Everyone is always asking me for help with their blogs, I never get a chance to work on my blog. Then, we started reading. This time, Mrs. Sundwall read us a story had us answer questions for the story. Then it was time for lunch. I was so happy when I heard we were having hamburger for lunch.

The school day was almost over. Then we had math class. I have to practice math facts with my partner, Jimmie Pryor. Jimmie is an awesome guy who loves to play football, basketball and sometimes baseball. We did some for the day. We had to write notes for science and for social studies too. Then the day was over. Terra has to stay until 2:45 because she's in STEM. So Divine and me started to walk home. It was getting very gusty outside and Divine was holding his note for his mom. "Divine, you should put that note in your book bag." I advised Divine. "Don't worry Christopher. I can hold it." Divine said back to me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

As we continued walking down a hill by the our house, Divine's note flew out of his hand. "Hey my note!" Divine yelled as he ran in the street. "Divine! Get out of the street!" I soon shouted at him. Then, a car came down the street. When it came to Divine, Divine flew over the car because he got hit. I hurried down my coat pocket and reached out my phone to call 911. Five minutes later, some ambulances came to get Divine to the hospital. I came along too to see if Divine was going to be okay. When they came to talk to me with my mom, Juanita, Terra, and Renita with Divine's step dad, Darren. "Divine seems to be in a coma." said Dr. Oliver with a sad tone. "What!?" I said as my life had just ended. "We try to help him as mush as we can" he said to me. As we went home, I was very sad as I went to my room. I wonder how being in a coma feels, but can Divine handle it? Or, can I handle? So I went to bed, trying not to remember the coma.

I woke up by the sound of Jermaine watching Drake and Josh. "What time is it?" I asked him. "6:00" he replied. I got out of my bed and to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, Terra was already up and getting dressed. When I was getting dress, my mom called me to her room. She wanted to see how I was doing about the coma. I said I was okay and left out door with Terra behind me. Instead of being dropped off by Renita, we got dropped off by my mom. I didn't eat breakfast that morning. When I entered the classroom, everyone could see that I was very depressed. Not even Ne'veah messed with me! As computer class came, Mrs. Sundwall called me to the hallway. "Is everything alright Christopher" she asked me. "No, not really. Divine is in a coma." I said. "Well don't worry he'll be alright" said Mrs. Sundwall. I soon thought she was right. Then the office called to the classroom, "Mrs. Sundwall, can you bring Christopher Thornton to the office ready to go." said the voice. So I got my stuff and went down to the office.

It was my mom who was at the office. She soon took me to the hospital, where I saw was Divine there with a portal of top of his head. They said only three people can go in Divine's mind with is me, Jason, and Jimmie. As soon I got them, we jumped in the portal and went into Divine's mind to get him out of his coma.


End file.
